


The dresser incident

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Lily climbing to grab something from the closet end in a less than ideal way
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	The dresser incident

"Ow! Shit…" Lily sat on the closet floor, rubbing the back of her head and clutching her ankle that was for sure broken "Hey Kaidan!" She shouted "Can you bring me the first aid kit?" She knew he was probably in field medic mode, Kaidan never really panicked when she was injured, it wasn't in his training, he was shakier and more frantic but it took needing to be patched up a few times to catch on to that.

"What happened and what did you do?" He asked as he jogged up the stairs "Lily?" He expected to see her upon entering the room but confusion quickly set in "Lily?"

"Down here…" she answered from underneath the comforter she was trying to get down and in her defense she had succeeded but it was doubtful her husband would view it like that. 

Kaidan sighed as he pushed aside the offending mass of fabric "What did you do?" He asked as he knelt in front of her.

"Well I had to reach something but it was too high so I figured-"

"Please tell me this is biotic related." He would've preferred she came and got him instead of trying to grab something that high up alone but he hoped she was at least smart about it regardless.

"No actually I stood up on the dresser because-"

"You what?!" He cut her off.

"Can I finish?"

Kaidan groaned as he ran a hand down his face "Sure." 

"Thank you, so I was making your mothers bed in the guest room right?"

Kaidan nodded as he examined her "Uh huh."

"So I needed a comforter because you know, it's cold."

It wasn't really but as much as Lily liked snow she was weak to handling anything under than seventy degrees "Sure." As far as he could tell the bump on her head was still a bump and considering she was still acting like herself it wasn't anything to be worried about so he moved on to her very bruised ankle.

"Well because I'm short I couldn't reach it." 

"So you got your husband to help you?" He looked at her, obviously irritated that she hurt herself like this.

"No…."

"Used your biotics?" He asked again, as he gently set her foot back down.

"I climbed up on the dresser...." She admitted, her tone meeker than last time. 

"What are you a cat?" He asked as he wrapped her ankle up. 

"Is my ankle fixed?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's as fixed as I can make it," he informed her as he activated the cold pack that came in the kit and gently placed it on her head "hold that, I'll carry you downstairs." Lily rested her head on Kaidan's shoulder while he carried her, as irritated as he probably was at her, he was still gentle with her.

"I'm sorry." She said as he set her down on the couch.

Kaidan used a couple pillows to prop her ankle up on the coffee table "I'm just glad you aren't seriously hurt, that head injury could've been worse than it is." 

"I know, I'm sorry." 

Kaidan knelt down in front of her and kissed her forehead "You really do scare the hell out of me with your risky stunts Lily."

Lily smiled at him "I thought that's what you loved about me?" 

Kaidan chuckled, "One of the many things, yes." 

"What else is on that list?" Lily asked as she moved in for a kiss.  
"Depends on how much time you have."


End file.
